Start The Revolution
by Vegito Ultra Instinct
Summary: Rex Salazar has cured the world of all Evos, and the world has been at peace for the longest time since the event. Life was as normal for Rex as normal can be. But when he tries to save his friends from another Space Station explosion and gets thrown into the Dark reaches of space, he realizes that his story isn’t over yet.
1. Howitallbegan

Ok so here's the scoop . My name is Rex Salazar. And I just saved the whole entire world from complete world control. But before that, let's recap what happened before. Starting with the project that changed the world. Or it's was suppose to.

My brother Caesar and parents Rafael and Violeta were working on a project with other scientists to save the world. They worked on these little microscopic machines called nanites. They were suppose to help the world. To help cure disease, fix injures, end world hunger. All the things that the world needed. But then I had an accident, and the only way to save me was a supply of nannites. And it worked.

The nanites I had were the first bunch to be made. And it seemed i was ok, but only for a while. With the injection of nanites I was able to control them and I gained amazing powers with them. But one of the scientists and the people that funded the project saw this as a way get their own set of powers. They had secretly had other scientists make specific nannites to control the elements of the universe. Matter, gravity, space-time, anti-matter, energy, and mechanics. With these powers you could become a god. But my parents and brother found out about their plan. And figured that there was only one way to save the earth from the Consortiums terrible plan. To release all of the nanites to the earth. So then the meta-nanites would be spread out so far it would take forever to find them. But all the nanites were unfinished, not ready, but they didn't have a choice. It was either let the Consortium rule the world or unleash all the nanites and spread the meta ones out across the world. They chose option 2. And it worked.

Unfortunately our parents were in the reactor when it happened so they didn't make it. When the reactor exploded and sent the nanites everywhere, they transformed people into giant mutant monsters. But we call them Evos. My brother managed to escape the building but the explosion caused his mobile lab to fly fast at tremendous speeds. For him, he was gone for 15 minutes but for the rest of the world it was 5 years. As for me I ended up with amnesia and traveled the world.

After the explosion happened, all the unfinished nanites got into every living thing. Humans, plants, animals. Some times bacteria. And when they started popping up all over the place and causing havoc, a government agency known as Providence showed up. They were told to capture and cure Evos. Or kill them if they got out of hand.

Then one day they went up against something that wasn't an Evo. It was a giant super robot. Which turned out to be yours truly. I lost control of my nanites and they turned me into an awesome robot. They tried to shoot me down,but I fought back harder and nearly won. Then came in Agent 6 who took me down with one stab in the shoulder. Then I shot him away with my rocket fist.

Unfortunately when Six did that, it caused a chain reaction that caused my robot form to blow up and made me lose my memories. Again. My fist crashed down and that's where six found me under all the rubble. He pulled me out of the rubble and I followed him. Then an evo tried to attack him but I came into to help him and ended up curing the Evo. 6 was amazed by my powers and showed them to Providence. And all they tried to do was dissect me and use my powers into weapons of their design. But it didn't work. My nanites fought them off for trying to harm me. Then Six and Holiday showed Providence how I can help them. So they took me in and basically, I was Providence's most valuable asset of the whole team, not to brag.

And for the past 7 years I've helped cure Evos and take them down with my powers. And through those 7 years I've made friends, made a lot of enemies, lost my powers, gained new builds, and learned new thing about me I didn't even know. I had a brother. He came back in search of a Nanite that another one of the scientist from the project had injected me with. The omega 1 Nanite.

The omega gave new powers and builds that helped defeat Van Kleiss, another scientist on the Nanite project,who took my powers and turned them against me. While I could cure Evos, he created them. We won but months later he used one of his partners named Breach to cut wholes in the fabric of space and time. Like how she brought a literal T-Rex back from existence. But it turned to dust hours later. I had to get Breach to listen to reason. So we both escaped and I spent some time with her to get her on our side. But then Van Kleiss and Providence showed up and made things worse for me and her. Van Kleiss told her to send me away and it almost worked but she turned the tables on him and sent Van Kleiss back in time to the Egyptian days. The machine on her started to go haywire andi couldn't stop it. Our last memory together was her saying how she was glad she made a friend, as we hugged each other the machine activated and ended up sending Breach to lord knows whenever and sent me 6 months into the future, where White Knight had gone crazy after supposedly losing me, the teams best asset, and a new person came into the picture, Black knight.

It turns out she was the one of the people to construct the Meta Nanites. She had tried to find Van Kleiss to help with a project she was working on. It turns out Van Kleiss built a hibernation chamber to preserve himself till he got back to our time. We found him and he was more crazy than his usual self. Black took him to a secret building out in Europe. Turns out she was secretly building a facility for the Consortium to try their plan to become Gods again. We captured a few of the meta-nanites but they got the drop on us and got them as well.

They tried to get me to force the Meta Nanites back together but being the stubborn one that i am, I fought back. In doing so, the Consortium only got 1/6 of the power they were promised. In other words they all had their own powers. Over gravity, matter, anti-matter, energy, mechanics, and space-time. Then they tried to get their full power back but then I came in and controlled the Meta-Nanites. Turns out my parents and brother created them to only respond to me. Then I told all the nanites in their reactor to cure all Evos around the world. And it worked.

Except black knight and the Consortium escaped and Breach took Van Kleiss into her own world away from Earth. So he didn't get cured, nor did the rest of the Pack. I then told the Meta Nanites to deactivate and not to reactivate again. And just like I saved the Earth from world control and that's brings us to the current day. The day that changed my life like it did when the Nanite event happened.

(**A/n: **This is a re-edited version my story. I've fixed up some grammar errors and added a few more lines here or there. So if you see any different lines in it, that's why. Read and Review. Bye)


	2. Panic At the space Station

_Rex's POV_

2 Years have passed since I saved the whole world by curing all of the Evos. The world has been at peace for the longest time it's had since before the Nannite event. People cheered and thanked me for saving the ones they loved and I tend to bring it up from time to time, which tends to annoy people. And yea, I get why.

Im currently chilling in the briefing room with Agent 6, being bored out of my mind. And for those who don't know is the 6th most dangerous man on the planet, hence his name and he's awesome. He like the combination of a ninja and an agent. Also hanging in the room is my Evo friend monkey Bobo, while Dr. Holiday, my brother Caesar and 4 other scientists are up in their new and improved space station working on a way to make weapons to cure Evos.

_Third person POV_

"Why are we doing this again" said Rex "If Evos start popping out all over the place I can cure them, no sweat".

"While that is true that you cured the world of Evos, we still have Nannties in this world, so we don't know when they might start showing up again, Rex" said White Knight, my boss.

"Plus there's still the issue of Van Kleiss. According to the footage for the Consortium building", as he pulled the video footage "Breach pulled Van Kleiss into her own portal" said White Knight on the big monitor.

"Probably into her own little private world", said Rex.

"Probably, so therefore since she brought them to her world, Van Kleiss and the pack weren't cured when you had you little,ahem, God complex. Since Van Kleiss wasn't cured he's still a danger to the world"

"Plus, we all know Van Kleiss still has the power to turn people into Evos. And with Breach at his side, he could pop over the world and turn people into Evos and we don't know how long it'll be till they become incurable", said Caesar as he listened to the conversation.

"So, little brother, we doing this so that when Evos start showing up Providence can cure them so that you won't exhaust yourself".

"Like that time when everyone in the world fell asleep but the Evos and you had to save the world from the bad Evo by yourself with Knight as well" said Holiday adding to the conversation.

"Ok point taken" said Rex with a little groan in his voice.

"Good. Now let's let the scientists up there work on the project" said Knight as he turned off of the screen.

"On the plus side if the do find make weapons to cure Evos, I'll have my weekends free. Travel to vacation spots. See parts of the world I've never seen before."

"Ask Circe out on a date" said Bobo with a little snark added to it.

"For the last time Bobo, Circe isn't looking for a relationship. She said since she was cured she just wanted to try a normal life again and that relationship wasn't what she was looking for at the time. So no dating"

"Ok, but I'll bet she only said that to you, cause with that ugly face who would date you ahaha" laughed Bobo.

"Why you little..." said Rex as he formed his Rex Rider and chased after Bobo.

" Those two are going to be the death of me" said Agent 6 with a sigh.

Meanwhile up in the Providence space station, Caesar was working with Holiday with trying to deactivate the nannites.

"This is Caesar Salazar. Test subject. Deactivation of Nannites. Test Number 16", said Caesar into his database.

"Alright let's try this one more time". They started up the program and the screen showed the nannites were deactivating.

"Ok so far nothing happening, this might be the breakthrough we hoped for" said Holidy but then the screen showed them reactivating and spazzing out of control.

"Spoke too soon" said Holiday

"Hurry shut the program down. The nannites are reacting in a way I've never seen before" said Caesar but the nannites in the tank they were using started to sputter and shake and before long it blew apart throwing everyone across the room.

Caesar looked up and saw the room lights and screens were flickering on and off. Then the whole station started shaking.

"What's happening" said one of the scientists with them.

"It looks like the explosion short circuited the power to this facility. So if I had to take an educated guess it messed with the turbine engines as well. So we'll be drifting and moving through space until we can get the station fixed and under control again"

"But there were nannites in that tank. Won't we start turning soon" said another scientist.

"I took some precautions in case of an emergency like this. I didn't put a lot of nannites in the tank, just enough for us to do experiments on, so we should be fine for the time being" said Caesar

The alarm started sounding across all over Providence. "All personal agents report to the main turminal room immediately."

Rex and Bobo heard this and ran straight to the main turminal room.

"What's wrong. Did Van Kleiss show up. Did the Consortium resurface" said Rex thinking of bad things to happen, while Bobo just said

"Oh no they ran out of tacos in the lunch room".

Everyone just looked at Bobo with annoyed looks. "What. Chimps gotta eat".

"Negatory on all of those things. It would seem that the space station is having some problems with its power. Satellite feed shows us that they seem to be losing control of the engines as well. We've tried communicating with them but to no avail. I don't know if they can fix it in time but if this like the last space station incident then we need you Rex to up and help them to fix it. If you don't fix it in time, then the satellite will fall and crash into the earth killing lord knows how many people where ever it lands " Rex walked up and said

"Ok I'll help them again. Hopefully we'll be able to save the station this time" said Rex with determination as he began to run but he stopped and began to remember that last time this happened and turned to Six saying. Don't suppose I can take a shuttle this time"

"Sorry Rex that'll take too long we need you up there now" said Agent Six

Rex sighed "So its the elevator again"

"Affirmative" said White Knight. Rex sighed and went to go grab a spacesuit.

"Just once I would like to do things the easy way not the painful and hard ones." He then formed his wings and flew towards the elevator.

He flew as fast as he can towards the lift. He landed on the island and ran straight towards the elevator without stopping.

"Alright I'm on board. Send me up when you can" said Rex. Then the elevator started moving up.

"Rex if we are able to save those people up there..." said Six

"Let me guess you have to crank the elevator to full power" said Rex with a sigh in his voice.

"Affirmative" said Six.

"Alright fire away". Then Rex fell to the floor as the elevator started going at high speeds, practically pulling Rex down to the floor. It the shot past one of the stops for the elevator and kept going.

"Rex, you're getting close to the stopping point. You need to slow down" said Six

"Alright" said Rex with a grunt. He formed his Smack Hands and pressed them against the sides of the elevator and pressed hard. He kept pressing as hard as he could so he wouldn't shoot through the roof. His hands were burning and it hurt but Rex stayed strong. He then finally reached the top.

He took off his helmet so he could breathe better.

"Rex to Providence, I made it to the top. I'm now looking through the porthole window and I see the station" but no one responsed.

He kept calling them but no answer. He was so busy trying to call Providence he wasn't paying attention to outside. When he finally did and say that the space station was coming straight at him he said

"I'm getting a strange sense of De ja vu."

He quickly put his helmet on as the space station the crashed into the elevator station. Rex then started to float in space. When he saw the solar panels coming towards him, he formed his Smack Hands and clung ono the panel. He then started to make his way towards one of the doors on the side of the station. He then put his hand on the panel and told his nanites to open the door. They did so and Rex made his way to the next door and opened it. He then quickly shut the door. He took off his helmet cause he was sweating in that suit.

"Caesar, Holiday, anyone there" he shouted, but no one answered.

He then walked his way to the main turminal. He opened the door walked in and saw everyone working on trying to fix the station.

"Hello" said Rex. Everyone turned around and Caesar and Holiday ran up to him and hugged him.

"Hermano, what are you doing here" said Caesar.

"I came to help you guys fix this station".

"We're afraid we can't fix it Rex" said Holiday

"When the station crashed into the elevator it broke some of the turbine engines. Without all of them functioning together, we can stir this ship. If you had gotten here soon we could've fixed it but with out the engines we'll have to...".

Suddenly the alarm started souding. " What's going on".

"We're getting close to Earths atmosphere. And unfortunately the short circuit activated the self destruct sequence. If we don't leave now we could die" said one of the scientist.

"I'm not going to ask why we have that sort of button on this ship but you heard the lady. To the escape pods" said Rex.

Everyone took their things and went to the pods, but Rex "I'll try and use my nanites to try and slow the ship down with what engines we have as well as the count down to allow you guys to escape. Now go" shouted Rex.

"Come on Hermano" shouted Caesar.

"Go on get out of here. I'll take the other escape pods.Get out of here".

Caesar grunted at his request but went ahead as he said. He made it and they ejected from the station. When Rex saw that they escaped he let go of the main panel and ran to the next pod. He closed the door and activated the pod just in time but not soon enough. Just as he was getting away from the station it exploded and threw Rex's pods out of balance and shot him in the wrong direction.

"Rex nooooooo" shouted Caesar as he saw his brother being shot into the darkest reaches of space far away from home and his family.


	3. Hark A New Planet

(**A/N:** Here are Rex's builds and what they do

Original builds

-**Smack Hands**: Giant mechanical fists that allow Rex to punch opponents hard. It also has activation that allows them to spin like a drill with 7500 horse power. He is also strong enough to lift a truck and throw it far with them

**Punk Busters**: Giant mechanical boots that allow him to jump high as clouds. Powerful enough that it'll be like you got roadhoused by a freight train

**Big Fat Sword**: Sword as long as a school bus, can cut through a fully grown tree, pulls lever on it and the top on blade turns into a chainsaw.

**Boogie pack**: Giant turbine wings that allow Rex to travel 100 miles in a few minutes. On turbines are two grappling hooks to wrap around things.

**Slam cannon: **a large orange projectile cannon. Reloads with a maw on the back that extends down to the earth and uses ground for ammunition

**Rex rider: **an orange hover motorbike, can drive over any terrain. Can go over 200 mph. Has a functional battering ram to go through trees and thick walls

Omega 1-Nanite builds

**Caster Blaster**: backpack dynamo with large tentacle whip on right arm, has control of the appendage like muscle, can extend and wrap around objects, sends powerful shocks to stun enemies.

**Fun Chucks**: Giant mechanical nunchucks on both arms, spun at windmilling speeds, able to deflect missile when spun very fast, can also be used to see in the dark

**Bad Axes**:Giant blue axes with energized blades, strong and sharp enough to cut through a fighter jet with 1 slice.

**Block party**: black and blue gauntlets that produce blue shields made of highly energized atoms, able to block anything thrown at it(bullets,bombs,fire,even falling buildings) can even create a dome to surround Rex.

**Sky Slyder**: a blue glowing machine that resembles a surf board but with big blue disks on the end. Fastest mode of transportation

**Omega Evo-Form**: Rex's most powerful form, a completely powerful armored robotic body, fiery blue flames for hair and blue colored armor. Unlike his last robot form he is in control of this one)

_Several hours later _

"It's been hours since the escape pod ran out of fuel" said Rex as he wrote in his journal.

He had been keeping record of the things he did with his friends and family so if he had another memory thing, his friends would read from his journal and tell him the things he did to try and jog his memory back.

"That space station explosion sent my escape pod off course and shot it straight out into the dark reaches of space. If I could I unlock the door I would form my wings and try and fly back. Except I don't have my helmet which it blew with the station and I don't know they would work in space. I tried using my nanites to fly back but the engines are too small and not powerful enough to turn the ship around. My nanites are keeping my energy up but I need food soon. I don't what's out there but I hope there's a place for me to stop at. I don't know if I'll make it but if I do I've got to either figure a way back home or try and build a spacesuit of my own to fly back home."

Rex sighed as he looked out the small window of his escape pod. He saw stars and comets and colorful streaks in space but he couldn't see a planet anywhere. Rex opened his journal and finished it.

"I look out the window and don't see any forms of civilization anywhere. I have to have hope that I'll find civilization. Well I guess hope is all I have left. I know that the guys are working on a way to find me. I just hope they be able to do something. I know they will they wouldn't just leave me. Until then I have to have hope."

He then closed his journal put it in his jacket and went to sleep, to pass time.

Suddenly the pod started to shake and rattle. It woke Rex up and he yawned. "I wonder how long I've been asleep". He sat up and looked out the window of the pod. He saw what was making the pod shake and rattle. It was entering an atmosphere and it was burning up. Without any power the heat shield was down. Rex used his nanites to try and turn it on it didn't work. So thinking on his feet, Rex formed his Smack Hands and pressed them to the wall of the pod to try and block out the heat the best he could, to act like a heat shield.

"I better hold on to something" he said as the pod entered the planets air. " Its going to be a bumpy ride". As the pod continued to shake, Rex shouted "Geeerrronnimmmooo"


	4. Korra’s Turmoil

It's had been weeks since Korra and her friends defeated the Red Lotus army. All the original members that tried to kidnap before were dead. All but Zaheer. He was the last one to survive and was finally captured once again. All was well except for Korra. The Red Lotus army had injected her with poison and it forced her to turn into the Avatar state. They tried to kill her but to no avail. She was too powerful for them to handle. As a result Bolin and Mako came in to try and save her. Ming-Hau fought with Mako and ended up getting electrocuted by him, which killed her. Bolin fought with Ghazan and Ghazan had his butt handed to him. But he said he wasn't going back to jail. So if he was going down he was going to take everyone down. He lava-bended the room and tried to kill everyone but just ended up killing himself. Mako and Bolin got out safe. Korra tried to fight Zaheer as they both flew around the canyon, and while she was still in the Avatar state, she couldn't stop the poison in her system. As a result she couldn't keep fighting. The Airbenders that were below her and started to make a wind vortex to try and stop Zaheer as he tried to get away. Korra threw the chain on her arm at him and it wrapped around his leg and they were both pulled down. Suyin and Lin earth bended Zaheer so he couldn't move. Speaking of not moving, neither was Korra as she just laid on the ground. Her father, Tonraq, held Korra in his arms and watched as his daughter slowly closed her eyes and he cried.

Zaheer saw, as he was captured, as the Avatar was slowly dying and thought proudly that he had done it. The Avatar was finally dead. There would finally be freedom and prosperity in the world. As he saw this he started to giggle "What are you laughing about" said Lin Beifong

"You're too late. The poison has been in her system for too long. She's dead. The Avatar is dead" said Zaheer with pride.

"But you can get it out of her. The poison is metallic" said Jinora.

Suyin ran over to Korra and started metal bending the poison out of her system. Everyone watched with hopeful faces that this would work. That Korra would live again. She continued to move her arms from Korea's feet to her shoulders and finally metal bended all the poison out of her mouth. Korra coughed hard as Suyin threw the poison away. She looked up and saw her father with tears in his eyes.

"Dad. You're ok", said Korra.

"I'm here for you. I'm never going to let you go" said Tonraq as he hugged his daughter.

"No. No. You can't stop this. You can't stop the revolution. It's already begun. You can't sto...hmph" screamed Zaheer till Bolin stuffed his sock in Zaheer's mouth.

"Look. I put a sock in it. Literally" laughed Bolin. It was over. The Red Lotus was finally defeated.

_2 weeks later_

Korra was getting ready for a ceremony late today. She had been confined to a wheelchair since the poison in her body took a toll on her ability to walk.

Asami came in and talked to her that she was going to get better and that she just needed to hang in there. She and the others went to the Airbending ceremony for Jinora's achievement of becoming an airbending master. After that, it was time for Korra to head home to get some rest. Everyone waved goodbye to each other and Bolin kept saying to write back as soon as she got there.

_1 week later_

Korra was sleeping in her parents castle. But she woke up with a fright when she had nightmares about her fight with Zaheer. Feeling like she needed to get some fresh air to try and clear her mind, she got into her wheelchair and rolled out of her bedroom and onto a balcony.

Midnight lights shone brightly in the nightsky as Korra just looked out into the open. She heard footsteps and saw that it was her mother, Senna.

"Can't sleep again" she said as she knelt next to her daughter. All Korra did was drool her head down.

"Honey you're father and I have given you as much space as you needed and we're worried. We don't want to push you but will you please go see Katara. You need some help."

"I don't know mom. I don't know if I can do it. I'm the most powerful bender in the world but yet I could be taken down so easy. I'll just get my butt handed to me again even when I get better."

"Sweetheart, you will not get your butt kicked again. You just have to believe that you'll get better. That you'll become stronger. That you will save the world. Like what your friends are doing right now. Korra you are one of the strongest girls I've ever known I don't believe that you would just give up on it. You will get better. I know you'll..." said Senna but stopped as she looked at Korra who had a worried look on her face.

Senna looked in Korra's direction and saw a giant flaming meteor coming towards the castle. She and Korra watched as the meteor flew above them and hit part of the castle tower and kept flying right on by. They both looked up and saw where the meteor had landed. Close to the spirit portal. They heard stomping footsteps come upstairs. It was Tonraq and a couple of water tribe soldiers. He ran to his wife and daughter saying

"Are you guys ok".

"Yes we are. That scared us a little but we're ok" said Senna.

"Ok. Me and a couple of soldiers are going to see what that was. You stay here and watch Korra." Senna nodded yes. Tonraq kissed his wife and hugged his daughter and ran down stairs to find what that thing was that crashed.


	5. Arrival on this new world

**CRASH.**

Rex was in a lot of pain. He felt as the pod crash into something hard then continued to fall as it hit the ground with a thud, causing Rex to jerk forward and hit his head pretty hard. He groaned as he got up and felt his head start throbbing like crazy. He got up and checked his surroundings and was in shock. The controls seemed to be broke and wires and tubes were sticking out of the pod.

"Great the things broke. Just what I needed. Yea it was out of power but it still had its operating system in order" groaned Rex as he held his head as it still hurt.

"I better see what exactly I've gotten myself into" he said as he opened the door and felt a cold breeze hit him as snow fell into the pod covering Rex. "Brrrr. That's cold. I hope I'm not in a blizzard right now".

He climbed out of the pod and saw that he had crashed in a frozen winter wonderland. He then looked around and saw a beam of light that reached the sky. He thought that there might be people there so he jumped from the crashed pod, but he didn't want animals of people finding the pod. So he built his Smack Hands, and covered the pod with snow so that nothing would find it and ruin it. More than it already was. He then continued on his journey.

As he trudged through the thick snow, the wind started to pick up. Rex was getting colder and colder. He was losing feeling in his legs and hands. He tried his best to stay warm but it wasn't working. He got closer to the beam of light, but then dropped to his knees. He couldn't take it anymore. He felt like he was getting frostbite and that he might die here.

Then he heard motors running and saw headlights coming towards him. He felt like he was saved. As they got close to him, he stood up as best he can, looked toward them and said as best he could but shivered as he said it

" hhelllpp mmu-mu-me" as he fell to the ground in cold numbing defeat.

Tonraq and several others ran out of the castle and went to their snowmobiles and drove to where that thing crashed near the spirit portal. They drove over rough terrain and through rough winds.

As they traveled Tonraq pondered what could it be that crashed into the castle and kept going by. He questioned these things until he saw the spirit portal. As they drove near it, he looked to the left of it and saw someone on the snowy ground. When they drove closer and shown their lights, he saw a boy, about his daughters age, wearing a red jacket with orange stripes on the sleeves, a blue and white shirt, goggles on his head and black pants with blue line on it. He had never seen this boy before and frankly questioned what he was doing near the spirit portal. He then saw the boy get up and weakly say

"hhelllpp mmu-mu-mee" as he then fell to the ground in defeat.

"Quickly, help this boy, he's probably in pain. We have to get him back to the castle and get him fixed up" said Tonraq.

He and another soldier grabbed Rex and put him on the back of their snowmobile. They all turned around and drove back to the castle, carrying a strange boy with them.

Korra sat there in her wheelchair, waiting for her dad to come back.

"Ugh. I feel so useless just sitting here. I should be with dad seeing what that was, not sitting on the sidelines" shouted Korra.

"Honey, you're father will be back. Have faith that he can do this with help from the soldiers" said Senna, trying to reassure her daughter.

"I do believe in him. I just want to help. I want to..."said Korra till she heard the doors swing open and see her father and some soldiers carrying someone.

"Honey get Katara and some of the healers into one of the rooms. We have a hurt man here" shouted Tonraq.

"Ok. Stay here sweetie" as Senna ran for help.

Korra saw as her father and soldiers ran to one of the vacant rooms and saw them lay person into the bed. The soldiers came out as the water healers came in as well as Katara.

"Who are we helping here" said Katara.

"Him" as he pointed to the boy on the bed. "We found him near the portal and he wasn't looking to good."

"Well he's got some bruises and cuts. We should be able to fix him" said one of the healers.

Korra rolled her way into the room and saw who they were helping. She saw a boy with tan skin, black hair, chiseled chin, and a very muscular body. Korra kind of blushed at the sight of it.

When the healers were done fixing him, they left leaving Korra and her father alone in the room with the mysterious boy before them.

"Where did you find him" said Korra in question

"He was at the portal and he didn't look so good. He looked like he was in a lot of pain." said Tonraq to his daughter.

He then said that they should let him be and get some rest. Korra started to head back to her room before looking at the mysterious boy, wondering who was he and was he the one that crashed into the castle. She then closed the door and went back to bed, hoping to be able to talk to the boy tomorrow.


	6. A new world

The sun shone into the room the Rex was sleeping in. He woke up with a grunt and opened his eyes. He tried to sit up but fell back down cause his chest was in pain. He tried and again and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He sat up and looked around to figure out where he was. He saw that he was in a small room with what looked like paper thin walls. He then looked at a desk near a window and saw his jacket, shirt, goggles, and his journal on top of it. He got up, put his clothes on, and stuck his journal in his jacket. He then decided to go out and see where he was.

He opened the door and looked from left to right. He stepped out and started walking in a direction. He continued to walk until he heard loud stomps. They were getting louder but Rex didn't know what it was or where it was coming from. He turned around and saw a big polar bear with a puppy dog for a face started coming towards him.

He jumped back and said "Whoa. I don't know what you are but just try and attack me". He almost formed his Smack Hands and punched it until he heard a women's voice saying

"Naga no. Don't jump on him".

"Wait Naga...oof" as he was tackled by the creature since he was distracted. The creature then started to lick him uncontrollably.

"Oh gross. Ugh. Stop cut it out. Ow. Get off of me" said Rex in pain.

"Naga get off him. He's hurt" said that same voice again.

The bear backed up, panting loudly. Rex then saw a lady beside the dog. She was in a wheelchair, and she looked about his age. She was wearing a little blue shirt, dark blue pants, and three pony tails. Two up front and one in the back.

"Are you ok. Hope Naga didn't hurt you more than you're probably already in" she said as she held out her hand for him.

"Nah I'm ok. I've been through worse" said Rex as he got up.

He stood on his feet and saw more of this pretty lady. She had beautiful blue eyes and had dark tan skin and dark brown hair. To him, she was very pretty.

"How are you feeling."

"I'm feeling a little sore in areas but not so bad." Said Rex.

"That's good. I'm Korra by the way."

"Rex. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. So who's the fur ball there."

"Oh this is Naga. My polar bear dog. She's likes meeting new people."

"Polar bear what" said Rex confusingly.

"Polar bear dog" said Korra with a little bit of annoyance in her voice.

"Sorry. I've just never heard of that animal before".

Then it hit Rex again. He forgot that he was in space and he crashed landed in a winter wasteland. He knew he was on a different world. He didn't know what was happening in this world. So the things people might ask him, he wouldn't be able to know. He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear Korra talking to him.

"Hello".

"Oh sorry. What did you say."

" I said my dad found you out near the spirit portal. What were you doing there" said Korra questioningly. Rex then started to freak out. He didn't know what to say. He figured if he said something simple like 'just passing by' it would seem suspicious. He then decided to just say

"I don't know why I was there". Then something came to him that hopefully would be able to get by with. He made his face look sad and said

"Actually, besides my name that's about all I do remember" he said in a depressing manor as he sat down on a bench in the hall. He hoped that she would buy it.

"Really. You can't remember" said Korra. Rex just shook his head slowly. "No relatives." He shook his head again. " A home". And again. " A town or city that we can call to help you out".

"Nothing. Except waking up in that room, being attacked by an animal, and seeing you."

"Kind of the angel I was looking for" he said in thought.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that" said Korra feeling sorry for him. She looked at him and saw sadness in his eyes. She felt bad that he couldn't remember. She wanted to help him but how could she if she didn't know who he was.

"I see that your feeling better" said a lady from beside him. Rex looked behind him and saw two ladies. An older lady with hair loops and a jar of water with her and another lady with her hair in pony tails.

"Yea. I guess I am"

"Well lets fix those sore spots of yours" said the older lady. She then led him to the same room he was in. She told him to take his coat and shirt off. He happily obliged and sat down on the bed. He saw as the lady set the water, saw her move hands around and the water levitate out of the jar. When the water moved towards him, he flinched.

"Its alright. This will help you". said the old lady. As to not create tension or make a scene, Rex stood still and let the lady do her thing.

"Yep. Definitely not my world" he said in thought

He felt the water press against his back and shivered. But then he felt his sore spots go away.

" How does that feel."

"Feels great. Thank you Miss..." said Rex, hoping she would tell him her name.

" Katara".

"Thank you Miss Katara" said Rex thankfully.

"C'mon Korra. Let's get you to the healing tub" said her mother. They rolled her to a room down the hall and shut the door.

While they left, Rex started thinking about his situation. He was in a world that wasn't his. "Ok. Let's review. I was thrown into space and crashed down in what looks the North or South Pole of my world. And in this world there are mixtures of two animals that walk around in homes, I guess. And people can apparently levitate water like it's nothing new. I can't risk them knowing who I am or where I'm from. Who knows how they would react. If I still stick with the forgotten memory thing hopefully they'll believe it. It's my best bet for the time being" said Rex mentally as he didn't want people to hear him. Then he remembered something from a while back. His friend Ben Tennyson came into his world from another world, so it was believable that there was other life out there.

(**A/N: **Watch Ben ten/ Generator Rex. Hero's United if you don't understand it)

He then walked out of his room and walked down the hall. He heard noises coming from the room that Korra went into and saw a blue glow. He opened the door and saw Korra in a tub that was glowing. The girls then looked at him as they saw the door open.

"Sorry. Am I disturbing you. I can leave if you need me to."

"No it's fine. I'll show you around" said Senna

"Hang in there honey. I'll be back" as she left her daughter with Katara and closed the door as she walked out.

"What was with that glow. What are you doing with Korra in there" said Rex concerningly.

"You really don't know do you" said Senna.

"Huh".

"Korra told us about you. How you don't remember anything except your name, which is Rex, right" questioned Senna.

Rex shook his head yes as he drooped his head.

"So then I guess you don't know what's going on. Who my daughter is. What happened to her or anything, do you". Rex replied to her with nodding yes a with a sad look on his face.

"Truth be told I don't remember anything about me. I don't know if I have a mother, a father, siblings or if I even have friends" said Rex with sadness in his voice.

"I'm so sorry to here that. Do you want to know what's going and what happened" said Senna.

Rex nodded yes. "Ok let's go to the dining room and I'll explain". Rex hoped that the things she would say might help him understand the world better. She led Rex to the room and began explaining to Rex what happened and what's going on.

(**A/N: **If some of the things in this story sounds like awesomerebel55's story, he/she was my inspiration to write this story so I wanted to give credit where credit was due)


	7. Starting a new life

Senna told Rex all about Korra and her adventures. He learned about Korra, her trips, her struggles, the things she's learned, and who she was to the world. Rex couldn't believe what he had heard from Senna.

People that have the ability to bend the elements of earth. Spirits exist, and there was only one person in the world to bend all of them together. And that person was in the same building as him. But he also felt sorry for Korra.

She told him about all the times Korra was nearly defeated. The time she lost her powers, how she lost her own past lives, and how she nearly died from poison and that that poison was what caused her to be where she was today. And how she feels that she's not helping the world right now. As is her duty.

Rex was still in the kitchen, drinking water, when Korra came strolling in. She saw Rex at the table, alone, and decided to join him.

"So how are you doing" said Rex.

"I'm doing ok. Are you ok."

"Yea I guess" said Rex sadly as he stared down at the table.

"You're uh mom told me told me uh, everything. Who you are, your adventures, and your struggles. And I'm sorry to hear that you went through all those things."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. You weren't there when they happen. It's not your fault or your problem."

"I know. I just wish I could've helped in some way."

"I see. So you really don't remember anything. No home, no family, nothing."

"Like I said before, all I remember is waking up in that room, being jumped on by a bear and seeing you. That's all I remember" said Rex as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Korra felt sad seeing Rex like this. She may have just met him but he felt like a friend she had for years. She had no idea how he was feeling right now but she wanted to cheer him up. Korra rolled over to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Rex it's ok. Look we'll try and help you find you parents. Until then you can stay here. Though if you do, my dad might make you work" said Korra trying to make Rex cheer up a bit.

"Really. Thanks" said Rex as he hugged her.

"And I'll try and help you get better. You help me. I help you."

"Thanks, Rex. That means a lot to me. I appreciate that". The two new friends hugged each other and Korra decided to give him a tour of the palace.

_6 weeks later_

Rex had been helping Tonraq by doing odd jobs around the southern water tribe. Cleaning house, chopping fire wood, and other odds jobs. When he wasn't doing jobs he had Korra teach him their language to him since he admitted he also forgot their language too. Korra agreed to help him since he doesn't remember his family it made sense that he doesn't remember other things too. He wore southern water tribe clothes that were once Tonraqs. Life wasn't the easiest for Rex around there. He wasn't able to use his builds to try and make the jobs easier to do. When it came to cutting trees for fire wood he made sure he would do it alone and that no one was watching him. He would then use his Bad Axes and cut the trees down. He was able to make fire wood for months. Tonraq was impressed by this boy. He had shown great work and dedication for working. He was able to pay Rex for the jobs he was doing.

It was getting close to nightfall and Rex was just bringing in supplies that Senna sent him to get.

"Better hurry. Heard there might be a snowstorm tonight" he said as he secretly built his Rex Rider and drove home, secretly under the cover of night.

Korra was anxious for Rex to come home. She and Rex has gotten along well for the past 6 weeks. She taught Rex the fun things to do in the water tribe and told him stories about her or her past lives adventures. He especially loved the story of her last life, Aangs life story.

Hearing about the war and all the struggles he and his friend went through was sad and intriguing at the same time. He also loved it when she was able to show him some bending tricks even if most of them didn't last long since she was still recovering. Truth be told, he was the reason for her to see Katara and go through the medical treatments. He convinced her that she could do it and she would get better soon and that he would stay with her when she went through them.

To her Rex was the thing she was looking for throughout this who problem. He gave her hope that things would be ok but she still was struggling to walk saying she still has nightmares about Zaheer. She even developed warm and happy thoughts about him.

Rex came into the kitchen with the supplies he got for dinner. He gave the ingredients to Senna and hugged Korra, seeing she was in the room.

Senna cooked the food and they just started having normal conversations. Till Tonraq asked Rex a question. "Hey Rex."

"Yes" said Rex

"If You found your parents, would you go home with them" questioned Tonraq.

"Well I mean yea I guess I would. I mean I would love to try and remember who they were" said Rex as he was lying through his teeth.

Korra kind of drooped her head down a bit at the thought of her new friend leaving. Rex took notice of this and finished his thought. "But I mean I can't remember now so until then I'll be staying here for the time being." That made Korra lift her head up again. She was happy that her friend was still staying.

Supper had ended and it was time for bed. Rex pushed Korra to her room and helped her into bed. Before he left, Korra grabbed his arm and blushed saying

"Rex, will you stay. I've still been having nightmares and feeling that there's someone keeping an eye on me might help."

Rex blushes to at her request but happy obliged saying "Sure".

Rex went and got a chair stayed in her room making sure she would sleep welll tonight. "Goodnight Korra. Sweet dreams" said Rex as he secretly kissed her in the forehead. And then stayed in her room as the night passed on.


	8. Starting a new life Part 2

_6 months later _

Korra sat in the healing tub,waiting for Katara to finish her healing. Rex sat next to the pool keeping Korra company.

"The poison sure has done a number on your body" said Katara as she moved her hands back and forth

"Can you fix it".

"I can guide your healing process but whether or not if you get better is up to you" Said Katara as she lowered her head a little. Korra sat up in the tub looking down with a sad expression on her face.

"I know what its like to go through a traumatic experience" said Katara trying to help Korra"

"So have I. Couple times in fact" said Rex internally.

"And I promise you if you dedicated yourself to getting better, then you'll get better. Stronger than ever" said Katara trying to lift Korra's hope up.

" I want that. More than anything in the world."

"How about trying this. Try moving your big toe." Korra tried but nothing seemed to be happening. She then felt a hand on her shoulder. She saw Rex, giving her a reassured look.

"You can do it Korra. Just try" said Rex. Korra was happy to have found a friend like Rex. He would always try to make her feel better. Him being there with her made her feel happy. She then looked at her toe and tried to wiggle it. She then gasped when she saw that it did.

"Rex it's working" said Korra with happiness in her voice.

Then they went to a room that was made for Korra to try to practice walking again. She grabbed the beams and tried to stand up but fell down. Rex moved as quick as he could and grabbed Korra before she hit the floor. He then helped her back up and stand tall.

"The mind can be a great ally or your greatest enemy. Now I want you to try and take a step. Korra tried but then she had a bad flashback and fell down but Rex caught her in time.

"It's ok. Let's try again."

"I'm done for today" said Korra with frustration in her voice.

"Are you sure" said Rex.

"Yes" said Korra as Rex helped her back into her chair and rolled her to her room. He helped her into bed, then pulled up a chair and sat next to her bed.

"Korra can I ask you something" said Rex.

"Sure."

"When you said you were done for today, did you mean just today or did you mean forever." said Rex with a little bit of stern in his voice. Korra looked at him and sighed.

"What's the point Rex. We've been at this for months and I can't even take a step without falling down" said Korra with some sadness in her voice.

"Korra I understand you're frustrated but…"

"Of course I am frustrated" interrupted Korra. "A crazy man poisoned me now I can't walk or cook for myself or just do anything. And during all this time my friends have been helping the world while I've been here trying to recover but nothing has happened" screamed Korra.

"I've been stuck here trying to get better but so far nothing is happened and I'm stuck here and not even Katara can help me…" screamed Korra but was stopped by Rex as he got up from the chair and hugged her

She was surprised by this but soon she embraced the hug. She then started to cry into Rex's shoulder. Rex rubbed her back trying to make her feel better and hopefully feel safe. He sat on the side of the bed and continued to run her back. He felt sorry that Korra was feeling this way. It kind of reminded him of an incident back home.

Before He cured the world at Evos, there were some Evos not even he could cure. When he felt like he couldn't help cure that Evo, it made them think of that Evos family. And how they would feel knowing that that person that they loved wouldn't get to see them again. It made Rex sad that he couldn't help them that he felt unhelpful. But Rex didn't give up. He kept trying to cure Evos and eventually he was able to. He didn't give up on trying to help the world or trying to make himself better at helping people and he wasn't gonna let Korra give up on herself. He was going to help her get through this and she was going to walk the earth again on her own.

He then released Korra and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Korra. Can you tell me where you are."

"Umm, my bedroom" said Korra, confused by the question.

"What area are we in."

"The southern water tribe."

"Who is here in the southern water tribe."

"Where exactly is this conversation going" questioned Korra.

"Just trust me on this."

"Well my parents, Katara, the southern water tribe villagers and soldiers, Naga, and you."

"Uh huh. And which of those people would hurt you."

"Umm, no one I think."

"Exactly. No one here is going to hurt you. You are safe here. In your home, with your family, Katara and me. You don't have to be afraid about…"

"That's easy for you to say. You don't have to be afraid of anything. You don't know what I went through. All that pain and suffering. You don't know what it like to be scared. To think that if I go back out there I'll just get hurt again. You don't know what it's like" shouted Korra.

Rex knew that on the inside Korra was right. That he didn't need to be afraid. But he knew what say to prove her wrong.

"Korra, do you remember how long ago it was when we first met and what I had said to you" said Rex trying to sound worried.

"Yes. It was about 8 months ago" said Korra as she wondered what he was trying to say.

"You said that the only thing you remember was…" said Korra realizing what he was trying to say.

"You were wrong about what you said. I am afraid. I'm afraid of losing everything that has happened here. Since the first time I've been here I've been in fear of losing everything that's happened here. All the memories and fun times we've spent together. I am scared that one day you all will disappear or I'll forget everything that I've done here with you, with your family, with all of these people that I've come to know and care for. 8 months is all I have left to remember. I don't remember a single thing before eight months ago. I have been in constant fear of forgetting everything or losing everything. I'm scared that what caused me to forget everything before 8 months could happen again and that I'll forget you. That I'll never remember the times we've spent together. Yes, I may not have gone through what you've been through but you're not alone in this Korra. Yes, what happened in the past was bad for you but that is all in the past. You have to focus on the future. If you only focus on your past and all the bad things from before and you can't progress in the future. You won't be able to grow as a person. And I'm not just gonna sit here and let you give up on yourself. You didn't give up on me when I had forgotten everything. You wanted to help me and I am doing so you became a good friend to me. You told me stories about your past lives and your adventures and I don't want you to get up on yourself or your future adventures. I am going to help you get better and soon you will be able to walk this earth again and it will be on your own." Said Rex, trying to cheer Korra up

Korra was surprised by what Rex had said. She hadn't realized that that's what's been gong through Rex's head. She hadn't realized how he felt and that he was as scared as she was. She felt happy about what he said to her but she started to cry, knowing she was only focused on herself and not how her new friend was feeling.

"I'm sorry Rex. I had no idea that's what you been going through. I've only been focused on myself and trying to get better that I never thought to ask how you feel. I am so sorry. I am a bad friend" said Korra with tears in her eyes.

Rex then leaned towards her again and hugged her tight, letting her cry into his shoulders. Korra embraced his hug and cried. "You're not a bad friend. You have been the best friend that I've made in all this time that I've been here. I would give anything to remember who I was, who my family was or anything before eight months ago but there isn't. There isn't a way for me to remember. Like I said before you can't focus on the past, you have to focus on the future and that's what I've been doing with you. I have been trying to help you get better and I will continue to do that to you walk again. I am not giving up on you like you never gave up on me." Said Rex trying to make Korra feel happy again.

"Thank you Rex. You really are the best friend that I have made. From now on let's try and understand each other more."

"Agreed. Now what do you say we go back to that room and try walking again."

"Ok, I'll try again. Thank you Rex for not giving up on me" said Korra with care in her voice.

They went back to the room and Rex help Korra back up onto the beams.

"OK Korra we're going to try this again. We'll take it one step at a time until you make it all the way across on your own. And don't forget you have me to help you through this. Ok."

Korra nodded in agreement and started to walk. She took one step then she had another flashback and nearly fell down but she caught herself. Knowing why she fell, Rex said

"Korra what happened in the past, happened in the past. Nothing can hurt you now. You are strong and will make it through this. Just believe in yourself. Believe in me that I will help you get through this" said Rex.

Korra believed in what he said. She got up and visualized herself walking towards him. She walked a couple of steps and stumbled some but eventually she finally made it to the end. When she was close to Rex at the end, she hugged him. And Rex embrace the hug. She then had Rex follow her to find your parents and tell them the good news that she was walking on her own again. Senna was so happy that her daughter was walking again. As was Tonraq. They both ran over to their daughter and hugged her. Korra then told them that Rex helped her get better with walking. They both went over to him and hugged him thanking him for helping their daughter get better.

"Thank you my boy you're a good man. I know you'll become a good warrior one day" said Tonraq.

"Or a good husband" said Senna, making Rex blush.

They all celebrated that night to Korra's recovery. While everyone was celebrating Korra noticed Rex sitting in a chair out on the balcony, writing in a journal. She walked over to him and asked "what are you writing there." Rex explained to Korra that he had been writing things down so that if he forgets again he has his journal to look at and hopefully remember. "Cool. So what did you write" as Korra looked at the journal.

"_Eight months have passed since I woke up remembering nothing. I woke up in a world where I didn't remember anything except my name. I thought I wasn't gonna be able to make it through life but something that he ate someone did help me get through life. And her name is Korra. She has been the best friend that I've made since my eight months here in the southern water tribe. She told me the adventures that she's been through and how they've affected her. For the past few months she struggled to walk but I was able to help her walk again. She's feeling a lot better. Tonight we're celebrating her recovery and I've never seen her more happy than ever. Life here has been fun but I still wish I knew who my family was or who I am. But I know that I have a friend that will help me with that. And her name is Korra"_

Korra felt happy by what she read.

"Thank you Rex. You've been the best friend that I could've asked for" said Korra as she hugged him.

"Same to you Korra." They both turned towards the moon, as the night began to sink in. Rex then looked up at the stars in the sky, wondering how his other friends were doing.


	9. Still not good enough

_4 months later_

It was morning in the southern water tribe. Korra was at her training Arena waiting for Tenzin to arrive. He had learned that Korra was feeling better and decided to see how well her bending was. Rex and Katara had joined her at the arena to see how her powers were doing and how she was doing as well.

"So when is Tenzin going to arrive" said Rex.

"He should be here shortly. I can't wait to show them how much stronger I've become since the last time we met" said Korra with excitement in her voice.

Rex then saw something moving in the sunlight. He looked up and squinted at the sun light to see what it was. He saw what looked to be a giant bison in the sky and there was a man sitting on top of the creatures head.

"How is that thing flying without any wings" thought Rex.

"Is that Tenzin" said Rex.

"Yes it is" said Korra.

The bison landed next to the gates of the arena and the man jumped down for the bisons head. Korra ran over to him and hugged him saying "it's so good to see you."

"How have you been Korra" said Tenzin.

Rex got a better look at the man. He was wearing a yellow shirt, with what looked like a red jacket with yellow collars. And he saw an arrow on his forehead.

"I feel a lot better. And I have Katara to thank for it. Oh and this man as well" as she pointed at Rex.

"Is this the boy Rex you told about in your letters" said Tenzin.

"Yes he is and I suppose he's the main reason I've been able to get better."

"I see. Well thank you Rex", as he shook his hand, "I thank you for helping Korra through this. You have my gratitude" said Tenzin politely.

"Come on I want to show you how much better I've been getting" as she pulled Tenzin to the arena.

Tenzin, Katara, and Rex stood beside the arena while they saw Korra on one side of the arena and three professional firebenders on the other side. Korra then started throwing fire at them, to which they both deflected her attacks.

"Come on attack me. I can take it" Korra said with confidence.

All three fire benders looked at each other with concern then did as she said. They through fire at her to which she was able to deflect. She seem to be doing fine until she had another bad flashback. Then she blindly through fire around until one of the fire balls hit her causing her to fall down. Rex saw what happened and ran over to her. Tenzin followed shouting "all right the sparring match is over."

All three vendors did as he said and walked away. Rex helped Korra up and said

"Korra are you all right does anything hurt."

"I thought I was ready this time" she said as she took off her helmet.

"There is no shame in taking the time you need to recover. Being the avatar can wait" said Tenzin reassuring her.

"But what about the earth kingdom. I hear it's still a mess."

"This situation has been stabilizing since Kuvira took over. Don't worry about it correct. Take your time and recovering."

"He's right Korra. I know things have been tough for you now but if you still dedicate yourself to trying to get better and you well nothing is ever solved overnight things take time and this will as well" said Rex.

All Korra did was throw her helmet down and walked away. Tenzin tried to follow and talk to her but Rex intervened saying he'll go and talk to her. Rex followed Korra out towards the cliffs near the sea. He saw her bending her frustrations out so he decided to just let her be and decided to talk to her later.

It was night time. Rex Korra and her parents were sitting at the dinner table. Rex could see that Korra was still frustrated about not being able to fight again. Korra then spoke up saying "Mom, dad I have something to say."

"What is it" said Tonraq.

"I want to go back to Republic City."

"Are you sure" said Senna.

"I know I'm not 100% but I feel like I've hit a wall. I need to be where the action is. Where my friends are."

Tonraq and Senna looked at each other then back at Korra.

"I'll have the white lotus prepare a boat for you. Then they'll take you to Republic city."

"Maybe Rex could accompany you" said Senna. "Maybe a visit could jog his memory."

"No I want to go alone. The trip alone could help me concentrate some. I don't mean to be rude Rex but I feel like I need sometime to myself."

Rex sighed and said "Very well. While I think some company would be best for you, I'll respect your wishes".

"Thank you for understanding" as she hugged him.

Morning arose in the harbor of the village. A ship with sails embedded with the water tribe symbol stood at the end of the dock.

"Are you sure I can't come with you. I feel like you might want some company."

"I appreciate the thought Rex but going alone will help me focus some. You can come by when my parents go to Republic City as well."

Rex smiled and hugged his best friend goodbye. Korra's parents, Rex, and Naga saw as Korra set off towards Republic city. Naga howled as she saw her master sail away.

"Good luck Korra" ,Rex shouted,

"I'll see you soon. Don't forget about me." Rex looked out to sea as he saw his good friend disappear from sight.


	10. Where is Korra

I DONT OWN GENERATOR REX OR THE LEGEND KF KORRA

_2 months later_

Rex was helping Senna and other workers clean the house. When he was done he went out and secretly cut up some firewood with his B.F.S., then brought them to the house. Rex, Senna, and Tonraq were sitting at the dinner table, enjoying their dinner. But Senna could see the Rex was distraught about something.

"What's the matter Rex. You seem a little upset" said Senna.

"I'm just worried about Korra. I know she's been gone for just two months but I feel like I should've gone against her wishes and went with her. And, truth be told, I miss her. She was the first friend I made when I woke up here. It feels lonely here without her" said Rex with upset in his voice.

" I know Rex. We both miss her too but we have to have faith that she's OK and will see her soon" Senna said.

"I know but it feels a little empty here without her here." Senna continued to tell Rex that everything will be ok, that Korra is ok, and that they'll see her again soon. Rex nodded in agreement, finished his dinner and went back to his room to think.

Rex gazed out his window looking up, thinking about how Korra must be doing. He really missed Korra. When he first landed in this world, she was the first person he ever made a friend with. He did make friends around the village as time went on but she was the one he trusted and cared for the most. When Rex was feeling sad he looked for Korra for happiness. He even had warm thoughts about her whenever he saw her or when she helped him feel better. He then started to think back before Korra left. She thought she was stronger but wasn't able to fight much. She had her bending abilities back but she still couldn't go into the Avatar state. He kept thinking about the things she said before. She said she tried meditating to try and help with her powers but to no avail. He also thought about the several times she asked to be alone and how it seemed to help with herself and her spiritual connection. Then he remembered about when she said she wanted to go alone on the trip to the city. How the quiet would help her focus. If she's trying to focus on trying to better herself again, then why did she want to go back to Republic City, where there was fights and squabbles in it. How would that help her focus.

Then it struck him. She didn't go to Republic City to focus and get better. She probably just said that to go on her own to who knows where. Then he remembered that she left 2 months ago. Now she could've been anywhere. He knew he could only do one thing now.

Morning arose on Korra's home. Senna woke up and walk down the hall towards Rex's room. She knocked on the door saying

"Rex wake up. Tonraq needs you to run some errands for him. And to feed Naga too." No one answered.

She knocked again, telling him to wake up and Rex didn't answer. She then opened the door to see an empty clean room. Rex wasn't inside. She glanced over the room and saw a note on the bed. She picked it up, read the whole thing, and went to find Tonraq.

Tonraq was about to leave home for work when he heard his wife come out of the house with a piece of paper in her hand. "Senna. What's going on. Where's Rex."

"He not in his room. All I found was this note." Tonraq took the piece of paper and read it. It said:

_"Dear Tonraq and Senna, If you're reading this note, I will have been gone already. I've been worried about Korra these past two months. I've tried to let it go that she's going to be OK but I'm still worried about her. I decided to travel to the city to see how she's doing. I've taken one of the boats and sailed towards Republic city. Don't worry. I asked the White Lotus the direction of the city and they know why I'm doing it as well. Don't worry. I'll be ok. When I get there I'll have Korra to help me. Plus who knows. Maybe a trip might help jog my memory. Sorry I didn't tell you but I figured there's no time to waste. Until we meet again. Signed Rex."_

"Well at least he knows where he is going" said Tonraq.

"After all Korra's there. She'll keep an eye on him." Until then they would just have to find time to travel there.

_4 months later_

Tonraq and Senna had traveled abroad a big boat sailing towards Republic City. They couldn't wait to see their friends again and to see their daughter again as well as see how Rex was doing and if the trip to the city had helped him remember anything at all. They stopped at the dock on the Airtemple Island. They saw their old friends and the council, waiting at the island for them. The drawbridge opened and Naga came running out happily. Tonraq followed her and walked over to Tenzin who was also walking towards him.

"Tonraq. It's good to have you back in the city. And the world is excited to see the Avatar again."

"What do you mean. Isn't Korra already here."

"No. We thought she was with you." "Korra left the South Pole 6 months ago. She's sent letter saying she's here. Wait where's Rex. Isn't he here too."

"No. I never saw him. Was he suppose to come here."

"He left us a note saying that he was worried about Korra, saying that he wanted to check on her and took a boat to the city."

"I asure you Tonraq. Neither of them are here."

"Then where is that boy and my daughter now" said Tonraq with worry in his voice.


	11. Find Korra

_As Rex left the South Pole _

Rex had taken a boat and sailed towards Republic City. He looked back at the village and thought about telling Tonraq and Senna about Korra but he didn't want to worry or scare them. When he was good enough away from the village where no one could see him, Rex activated his Boogie Pack and flew to the sky, to figure out where he should start looking for Korra. He flew for few hours till he saw a little village near the sea. He figured it was a good time to take a rest.

He flew down to where no one could see him and deactivated his wings. He then walked and smelled something peculiar. His stomach then growled.

"Guess I should eat before I go".

He walked over to the smell and saw and old man taking a snooze on his counter. He decided to have some fun here. He slammed his hands on the counter, frightening the old man and falling backwards. He got up and said

"Good lord boy. You trying to give me a heart attack."

"No. Just having a little fun" said Rex as he snickered.

"What do you have to eat."

"I've got fish, lobster crabs, seaweed. You know, stuff from the sea."

"Ok guess I'll try the lobster crabs."

"Ok that'll be two yuan." Rex was lucky that he was being paid to help with chores back at the village or else he'd have to hunt for his own food. The old man took the money and went to go cook the food. When he saw the old man go back to his kitchen, he looked to the back and saw something he hadn't seen for two months. It was a picture of Korra smiling, next to some man with a big smile spinning food around.

"Sir sir" screamed Rex as the old man looked back at Rex.

"When did you take that picture."

"Why, I took the picture 2 months. That there is my hall of Avatars. One of the the left is Avatar Aang. The other is Avatar Korra. Oh wanna try my famous Aang rolls. They're my best seller."

"No. I'll just take the crabs. Do you have any idea where she went."

"I'm sorry to say I don't know. Sorry sonny." Rex slammed his hand on the table and cursed under his breath.

He then heard some lady scream "Help! Thieves."

He turned around and saw two boys run away from a building, where the lady screaming was at. He saw his opportunity to help again and took it. He ran behind the buildings and followed the boys. He saw them ahead, walking away from where they robbed that lady. Rex ran around them, then hid in a bush, to where the boys were heading towards. When they got close, Rex jumped out, activated his Smack Hands and punched the boys lights out. He then drug them back to the building where the lady was.

"Thank you, young man. These two have been robbing me for a while now."

"Maybe that's a clue to get some security" said Rex bluntly.

"Yea I guess so. Now to take care of these trouble makers" as she drug them away. Rex then took his food, ate it, then flew off again.

Night time fell in Republic City as Rex was flying close to it. Rex thought about stopping and asking if she was here but he didn't want to cause a ruckus. He then saw an island near the city. He thought he'd land there and ask someone if they had seen her. Rex landed on the rocks near the sea and slowly climbed up towards the platform. He carefully looked around for people but saw no one was here.

"Guess it is night so they must be asleep" he thought. He then looked from a window into the building saw a little boy with shaggy in pajamas walking down a hall.

"Hey kid, I need to ask you something."

"Huh, what" said the kid groggily.

"Is the avatar here."

"Huh, uh no she's not here."

"So my theory was right" he thought.

"Thanks kid" said Rex as he vanished from the kid's sight.

"What a weirdo" said Meelo as he walked back to his room.

"So Korra didn't come to Republic city. Then where did she go" said Rex to himself as he flew above the city.

"I've got to start looking somewhere. But first I should get a map of this world so I'm not running in circles" he said as he flew close to the city. He landed on top of a roof and deactivated his wings. Then proceeded to climb down a fire escape and walk towards the street.

He walked around the city trying to find a map. He then saw the police station and thought that they could help. When he walked in, he met an old lady with gray hair and was wearing a metal suit with a gold piece on it. "What can I do for ya" she said with a little sass in her voice.

"I need a map of the whole world, with all the cities and places in it."

"Why do you need every single place on it, might I ask" said the lady suspiciously. "Truth be told, I'm looking for a friend. She ran away from home and I'm trying to bring her home. I thought she'd be here in the city, but she wasn't. I'm willing to travel far and wide if it'll mean I'll get to see her again."

Lin looked at him and saw that he wasn't lying. "All right kid I'll help you. There's a farmers market down the road, but it's closed for the night. You can stop by there tomorrow and ask for one."

"Thank you for your help" said Rex kindly. Lin looked at the boy as he left and thought "there goes a good man. He's willing to go to the ends of the earth to find his friend. He's got a bright future ahead. Though he dresses kind of odd." Then went back to work.

Rex thought about where he should sleep. He then remembered that this world was big and traveling would mean he would have to buy food. So instead of spending money on a hotel, he flew off into the forest outside the city and slept in a cave. He made sure that nothing would get in, so he used his B.F.S. and cut a big piece of bark on a tree and placed it in front of the cave entrance so nothing could get in. He then went to sleep resting his head on his jacket for a pillow.

Morning came and Rex went to the farmers market to get a map. He was able to get one and when Rex looked at it, he was surprised by the size of the continent. It was huge. Korra could've been anywhere by now. "Well better start looking" he thought as he walked far outside anyone's sight and created his wings again and flew off to find Korra and bring her home.

"I'm coming Korra. I'll find you. I promise I will not stop searching till I see you again." And Rex took to the sky, starting with the first town on the map.


	12. The Search continues

_4 month later_

For 4 months, Rex had traveled through the Earth Kingdom in search of Korra. He had flown from town to town and asked around if anyone had seen her but to no avail. Traveling to the towns of this world proved to be a little bit of a struggle for him. People always gave him weird looks because of the way he dressed. Rex tried his best to not make a scene because he was still worried how these people would react to his powers or just him in general, but he didn't pay much mind to it.

As he traveled through the towns, he also met the criminals that were in them and when he saw that they were causing problems, he acted and put them down in secret. When the police asked them who caught them, they gave them the description of a man that grew metal from his body but the police just thought they we're lying and didn't pay attention to what they said. Rex was lucky they didn't buy their story and continued on his journey

He had also been running into soldiers that worked for a woman named Kuvira. He remembered that name because Korra told him what she did for Korra and her friends and he applauded her for that. But something about this group seemed off to him. But he wasn't focused on that. His main goal was to find Korra and bring her home. Like he promised.

He was currently flying over the mountains and he landed down on a cliff to stop for a break. He then pulled the map from his coat.

"Alright, where do I start heading next" as he looked at the map. Rex had checked marked the areas he had visited so to make sure he wasn't running in circles. He saw that there was a town called Yi, close to his current position.

"She might be there, but then again that's what I've said about the last few towns" said Rex as he put the map away and was about to form his wings, when he noticed something in the distance.

It was a flying bison, like the one he saw Tenzin on before. He also noticed it was carrying some cargo and 2 people on board. He decided it was best to wait until they were out of sight. But then he heard something. Out of the clouds, he saw a big plane flying next to them. He pulled out some binoculars and looked up above. He saw that the people on the plane were fighting the people on the bison.

Knowing that it wasn't going to end well, he formed his wings and flew off to follow them. But he stayed close to the ground so they couldn't be able to see him. He saw 2 people fighting around the bison and cargo. He saw a man with long hair, seeming to be cutting the ropes of the cargo.

"They're criminals and they're stealing supplies" thought Rex as he continued to follow them. He then the plane taking to cargo and saw the boy that was on the bison try to reach it but failed and started to fall down. The plane then took the cargo and flew off.

Rex thought he should intervene and help the boy but he saw the girl fly down and help him from falling. Rex sighed in relief that they were ok, then looked in the direction of the plane and followed them.

_Town of Yi_

Oppal and Kai were scared to go back into town. They promised people food and supplies but they were stolen from them. They didn't know how the people would react and knew that if they couldn't provide the town then they had no choice but to sign the town over to Kuvira and the Earth Empire.

They saw the town of Yi and flew down there. They jumped off the bison and went to greet the governor. They expected him and the town to be surprised that there wasn't any supplies, but he came up to them with a smile on his face.

"Thank you, Airbenders. Thank you for giving us the supplies we needed" said the Govenor with a smile of his face. "Thanks to you, I won't have to sign that treaty over to that villainous, Kuvira" he said with a scowl on his face.

Oppal and Kai looked at each other in confusion. "What supplies. We lost ours to a couple of bandits. We didn't give you supplies" said Kai, concerningly.

"But they were left right here, standing under our sign" as he pointed to the front gate.

"And it had a note on it saying **"Here's the supplies you need. Hope it's enough." **We assumed it was you" said the Governor.

"Well it wasn't us. We thought we lost them and you might've had no other choice but to sign over to Kuvira. But if we didn't give you the supplies, then who" questioned Kai.

"Well, whoever it was, my people can continue to live peacefully without the help of Kuvira and her forces."

"Umm, ok then" said Kai. Both of the airbenders got back on the bison, asking each other. Who got the supplies from the bandits and gave them to the people.

As they flew off, Rex watched them from behind a building saying, "No need to worry. I took of the criminals and gave the supplies, but it's nothing to be concerned about" said the boy as he continued on his journey to find Korra.

"On to the next place" said Rex as he drove off.

(**A/N: **Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School just started and I've been busy with homework and scholarships. Rest assured, I plan to finish this story and my other one but it's going to take sometime. So keep calm and I'll return again sometime. R/R. Until next time)


	13. After all these months

Rex traveled for miles and miles as he continued on his path to find Korra. He drove as carefully as he could to try and not attract attention that he didn't want. He checked his pockets and saw that he was running out of money.

He figured soon he would have to start hunting animals in the woods for food. He was skeptical because the animals in this world were just bizarre. They all looked like a mutant collaboration of 2 different animals mixed together and wasn't sure how they would taste. But he had enough for one last meal, so he decided that the next town he saw, he would eat there.

He drove until he saw a small Earth Kingdom town with what looked like an arena building in it. Rex stopped outside the town and deactivated his rider so no one could see him. He then proceded to walk around the town trying to find a place to eat but surprisingly, most of them were closed and had gone to the arena battle. Rex decided that he could use some entertainment and decided to go to this arena to see what was going down and if there was food there.

He walked into the building and heard an audience cheering and roaring with excitement. He was curious to see what was going on but he was stopped by two big buff guys who told him that he had to pay to get in. But Rex wasn't going to blow his last money on an event. So he secretly flew up to the roof and snuck his way in.

When he got to the main area, he could still hear the crowd cheering and screaming with fun. He opened a door to the main area saw a circle arena with a big net covering it. Rex snuck his way past everyone and began to get to where he could see the fight. In the hole of the arena, Rex saw two ladies earth bending each other to death.

He sat down and joined the crowd in cheering. He saw the girl with short hair was struggling to fight back so he felt sorry for her. He saw the other girl ran up a wall with a boulder and threw it at the short haired girl, eventually knocking her down and losing the fight.

Over the speakers, Rex heard "We have a winner" as the bell rang, indicating that the fight was over. "Aww what it's already over" said Rex internally. "Good thing I snuck in. Otherwise that would've been a waste of money."

People cheered the girl on as she walked out of the building with her hands in the air. Rex had to admit. It was short and didn't last but he enjoyed what he saw.

Rex started to get up leave when he then saw the girl on the floor get up and saw her looking up at the crowd. He looked at her and internally gasped. He recognized those beautiful blue eyes anywhere. They were the eyes of his first friend upon his arrival in this strange world. The girl he trusted with his life. The girl he had been searching for for months. It was Korra. He had finally found her.

(**A/N: **Read and Review. Until next time, bye)


	14. Where have you been

Rex couldn't believe his eyes. Right there in the arena was the girl he had been searching for. Korra. The first friend he made in this strange world. He saw that she was leaving to head to the locker rooms, so he decided to surprise her when she came outside.

_Korra's p.o.v_

"I lost" said Korra in her mind. "I got bested by some random earth bender. I'm the Avatar. The only person to Control all the elements, the bridge between people and spirits and I was beaten down by an earth bender. How can I save the world if I am this weak." Korra grabbed her things then started to head to the arena stands.

_Third person P.O.V_

Korra sat down, wrapping bandages around her swollen and bruised limbs.

An old man came to Korra and threw money at her staying "Here. For your lackluster participation."

"Thanks" said Korra as she accepted the money and began to walk away.

"You know, you look like that avatar girl."

Korra internally gasped, and hoped that he didn't recognize her but she gained the confidence, looked at him saying as she left "I get that a lot."

"I wonder what happened to her."

"I wouldn't know" said Korra as she continued to exit the building.

She saw how dark it was and figured to try and find a place to sleep at. She was still lost in thought until she had a groggy voice coming from a dark ally to the right of her.

"You know, the man was right. That did seem pretty lackluster. I thought you could do better."

There she saw a dark silhouette of a man leaning against the wal of the building.

"Gee thanks. That makes me feel" said Korra, sarcastically.

"Another thing he was right about is that you do look like the avatar."

Korra looked at him in fear, scared that she was looking too obvious to people. "I get that a lot. But I'm not her. I'm not as strong as she" said Korra with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Oh come on know. I know that you're as strong as her" said the strange man.

"And how exactly would you know that" said Korra questioningly.

The man then began to slowly emerge from the shadows and said "Because I've spent more than a year with her to know that she could've done better" as the man continued to walk out of the shadows and Korra looked closely and gasped. She recognized that face. A face she had not seen for months. A face she thought she would never see again. A face that she trusted. It was Rex. Her friend.

"Hello Korra. Where have you been all this time" said as he leaned against the building.

(A/N: Read and review. Until next time, bye)


	15. Our journey continues

Korra couldn't believe her eyes. Standing in front of her was someone she thought she wouldn't see for some time. Rex Salazar. Standing right across from her. She was lost in thought but got back to track saying

"Sorry you've got the wrong person. I just have one of those faces."

"Yea, right. Come on Korra. You can't fool me. I've spent more than a year or so with you to know that face of yours. I know it's you"

Korra didn't know what to do. On one hand, it was good to see her old friend again. But on the other, she wasn't ready to see him yet.

Not wanting to drag him into her problems, she turned her body the other way and started running away from him

"Korra. Wait. Stop. Where are you going" was what Korra heard from Rex as she was running away from him.

She tried to evaid him but he kept following her. She kept begging him to go away, but he didn't listen.

She started to come up near the forest, then stopped, turned around and formed a big rock wall in front of her to block Rex from following her. She then turned and continued to run, while hearing Rex's voice in the back. She continued to run into the forest, then stopped when she thought she was good enough distance away from him.

She then sat down and began to cry a little. She felt awful for running away from him. She figured that he was looking her and wanted to help her and she turned her back on him. She felt bad for doing that to her friend. He came all this way to find and that's how she repaid him. By running away from him. Not even saying hello.

She then heard growls coming the dark parts of the forest and saw 4 platypus bears crawling out of the bushes. Korra saw them then stood up and took a defensive stance. The bears then started to run towards her, so Korra started throwing boulders at them but they kept charging through. She airbended herself into the air to get a good enough distance away from them. She then threw fire balls at them but that just seemed to make them more agitated at her. Korra kept bending the elements at them but they kept fighting back. She tried to throw a big boulder at them but before she tried to, one of the bears charged and knocked her back into a tree. She hit the tree with a thud and felt pain in her back.

Korra grunted in pain and proceeded to look and and saw that the bears were surrounding her and began charging at her. She was too tired to try and throw more curve balls at them. She closed her eyes and waited to the bears to attack her but what only thing she heard was a _KLUNK _sound. She opened her eyes and saw she wasn't hurt. She then looked and gasped as she saw Rex standing beside her, with a giant, orange, metal hand where his hand should be.

_Rex's POV _

I managed to get around Korra's rock wall and tried to find her but she had ran into the forest and disappeared. But that wasn't going to stop me. I proceeded to run into the forest. I searched for her but couldn't see a thing since it was night time. But I suddenly started to hear animal sounds and earth bending sounds. So I proceeded to follow the sound and saw Korra was battling what looked 4 bear hybrids. I didn't know what they were but I knew they were hurting Korra. I saw that they knocked Korra into a tree and saw she was getting tired and struggling to hey up. They were charging towards her so I ran as fast as I could and knew I could only do one thing. My hands glowed with blue lines and I formed my Smack Hands and landed a punch on one of the bears with a _KLUNK. _

_Third person POV _

Rex landed a hit in the bear and sent it flying back. Then looked at Korra and held out his regular hand saying

"Are you alright Korra."

She nodded and took his hand but she was trembling a little bit at the sight before her. She had never seen this kind of power before. Rex then looked back at the animals that were surrounding them saying

"Don't worry Korra. I've got these jokers" said Rex with cockiness in his voice as he jumped forward and began to punch the bears that came to close to him.

He punched one then saw another come from the side of him so he made his Punk busters and kicked the bear over the trees. Then grabbed the last bear with both his hands and threw it over the trees as well.

Rex looked as the bear began to run away. He deactivated his builds as he hind his head and began to look back towards Korra. She had a look of disbelief as well as fear on her face. Rex expected this to happen so he sighed and gained the confidence to say

"I guess I owe you and explanation" he said.

Then Korra looked him with distrust and added

"Yea. I think you do"

(**A/n: **I'm still new to this whole site so if there something wrong with the story you reading like any weird letters or numbers on the titles or anything like, it's cause I'm still learning how to use it. Plus I don't know the buttons for the pairing program of this site so if you didn't know, I'm planning to pair Rex and Korra together. If you know more than I do, I'm open for some help.Read and review. Until next time, bye)


	16. Reunited

Rex and Korra were sitting in a cave that Korra earth bended herself, because it had begun rain and they didn't want to catch cold. They both looked each other with worry in their eyes and Rex started to begin.

He proceeded to tell Korra everything about him. He told her about his powers, who he was, how he actually knew what happened to his family and that he had an older brother, his family and friends, his job, his enemies, about how he was from another world, how he ended up in this world, and that he was the flaming meteor that crashed near the spirit portal that same night they found him.

Korra couldn't believe what he was saying. She couldn't believe that Rex was from a diffferent world and that he had incredible powers. She had a hard time believing his stories but yet she could see it in his eyes that was telling the truth. Plus she tried Lin Beifong's method of lying by listening to his heart beat with earth bending. And throughout his whole story, he was telling the truth.

Korra was amazed by this news but the more she thought about it the more frustrated she was at him. She was angry that he lied to her for more than a year. That he couldn't just tell her the truth. She then looked up at him saying

"Why didn't you just tell me this. I thought we were friends" yelled Korra.

"I'm sorry, Korra. And we are friends" said Rex, feeling down. "I know I should've told you the truth but I didn't know how you would react. I've never seen this world nor know anything about it so I was scared of what people would do if I said I was a man from another world."

"Well, you could've told me. I'm good at keeping secrets."

"I know. I know" said Rex still hanging his head but he lifted his head up and said "Look I know your angry and you have every right to be but don't let this destroy or friendship." Rex got up then walked over and sat next to Korra.

"Look. I care about you Korra. I mean I traveled all over the Earth kingdom to try and find you. So I want you still care about me, like how I care about you" continued Rex putting his hand on Korra's shoulder but Korra turned the other way.

Lighting crashed outside and the wind began to pick up. Korra was shivering and warmed her hands up with her fire bending but saw that Rex removerd his coat and placed it on Korra saying "Here. To keep ya warm".

"Look Rex. I just need some time alone right now" said Korra while looking at Rex. Then looked the other way.

Rex sighed and said "Ok. I'll leave you alone. But please don't run away. I don't want this whole thing to ruin our friendship" said Rex.

He began to walk towards exit and built his Block Party to protect him from the wind and rain and began to walk away from the cave. Korra saw Rex do this and just glared at him as he began to walk away. She was still angry at him. That he kept this from her and her family. That he kept the appearance that he had no memory of his past. Well, it was true that he had lost his memories but that was years ago.

She kept thinking about how she was upset at Rex, then she felt something inside his jacket. She looked and saw his journal. She remembered that Rex told her that he wrote in it in case if he lost his memories again. She figured that she shouldn't read it but then she remembered about how he lied to her so she didn't care. She opened the book and flipped to the first page.

Korra continued to read it and was shocked by all the things he wrote down. She read about how he lost his powers, how he found ways to sneak out of Providence, about the journeys he had, and how he saved his own world from destruction. And how he missed his friends and family. His job and even his stubborn boss.

She stopped reading and began to ponder what she had read. The things in his journal kind of reminded her of the things she had done and that they were similar in some ways. They both had incredible power and that they were one of a kind. How they both like to sneak away to have some fun. Faced powerful opponents. And how they lost their own powers but came back stronger than ever. She saw a bit of herself in him and took that to heart. She then remembered how she ran away from home. From her family and friends and that she missed them. She then shook her head and then looked back at the journal.

She began read about his journey into her world. She read how he was worried about how people would react to a person like him and remembered him saying that to her not to long ago. She then read the parts about him helping her get better with her recovery, the saw the part that she remembered long ago. The day she began to walk again and how they celebrated. She continued to read and saw something that made feel happy. It was the part in his journal where he said how he still feared the people and how they would treat him, but he knew one thing would always make him feel happy about arriving in this world. It was that he made a new friend in Korra. That even though he may never know if he'll ever get back home, he will always be happy that he made a new friend. And her name is Avatar Korra

Korra looked at those words and began to cry. She was amazed by the things she read. She was surprised by all the things he had gone through and how he was able to live with those things. She felt bad for being mean to him. He had already gone through so much in his life and didn't want him to be sad that he lied to his best friend.

Korra sat up and put his journal back in the jacket pocket. She put the jacket on and went to the exit to find Rex. She water bended the falling rain so it would fall in her. She walked a few feet and saw Rex sitting on a log, looking down, still hiding under his Block Party. She then saw Rex look up as he saw walking this way. He got up and walked towards her.

They were a few feet apart and Rex said "Why don't you hide under here. It's more warm in here than in your situation."

Korra nodded as Rex deactivated his gauntlets and let Korra stand closer to him, then reactivated them. He looked at Korra and was about to say something but Korea intervened by hugging him. Rex blushes at what Korra was doing but he embraced her hug. He then began to hear her cry lightly saying

"I'm sorry Rex. I shouldn't have snapped at you. You've already gone through so much and I don't want you to feel bad by how I reacted" said Korra, feeling guilty.

Rex then said "It's ok Korra. You had every right to be mad. I didn't tell you the truth and I kept lying to you for more than a year, but there's one thing I didn't lie about."

Korra dried her tears and looked at Rex saying "What."

"Being your friend. I do care about you Korra, a lot. When I first arrived in this world, you were the only one to help me. You taught me about this world. About you. What bending is. You even taught me your language. And I enjoyed our time together."

Korra was touched by his words and began to cry into his shoulders and said "But I ran away from home for six months. And you spent all that time trying to find me and how did I repay you. By running away. How can you like me after doing all that" cried Korra in sadness and frustration.

Rex then took his fingers and lifted up her chin saying "Because I knew that you were going through a tough time in your life and I knew that you didn't know what to do so you ran away to figure out what to do" said as he looked into her eyes. "But it's ok to ask for help when you in tough situations. I mean, you have me, your parents, Tenzin, and those friends that you told me about in Republic City. We're here for you and we're willing to help you through these tough times. And I promise to never leave your side. I made a promise that when I found you to never let you be alone. So I'm here for you, Korra."

Korra was touched by his words again. She felt happy about what he said and cried into his shoulders saying

"Thank you Rex. You have no idea how much that means to me. Thank you" as the tow embraced each other as it continued to rain outside.

They walked back to the cave and Rex told her "From now on, let's let there be no secrets between us. Be honest with each other".

Korra nodded in agreement. "How about we start with, what it's like in your world."

Rex looked at Korra and nodded and he began to tell her about his world as the rain continued it fall outside.

(**A/n: **Happy News years eve everyone. Read and review. Here's to 2019 and begin a new with 2020. Bye)


	17. Together

_1 month later_

Rex and Korra had traveled from place to place for a month with each other. They decided to have some fun and take the scenic route through the Earth Kingdom. They were able to travel a lot faster because they traveled by Rex's Rider, his Boogie Pack, or his Sky Slyder. Korra, admittedly, was skeptical of his builds but trusted Rex enough to give them a try and she didn't regret it. She had lots of fun traveling with his builds. She thought it was fun flying without relying on airbending. Along their journey, they ran into a couple of monsters but to Rex they were easy to take down. He had to admit, it was great being able to use his builds again. He missed having action in his life.

It was getting close to night time and they were currently driving through the forest and came upon a town to stop for some food. Rex deactivated his rider and they walked into town.

They finished eating when Rex looked at Korra and saw that she had a look of worry on her face. He looked in Korra's direction and saw nothing.

"What's wrong, Korra."

"Nothing. Just thought I saw something" said Korra as she looked away.

Rex took notice of this and asked "Are you sure your alright. You seem, out of it."

"I'm fine Rex. Just tired. We should find someplace to sleep" as Korra gathered her things and began walking away. Rex followed suit and began to follow

They traveled down the road and saw that the town seemed empty. They both continued to walk until Rex saw that Korra stopped and was facing the other way.

He then walked over to Korra and said "What's wrong. What is it your looking at."

Korra looked at Rex and said "I see me but in chains. Back when I fought the Red Lotus."

Rex looked back the other way and said "I'm not seeing anything" said Rex. "Come on. Let's keep going" as he shook her shoulder a little.

Korra nodded and turned the other. They both walked down an alley onto another part. They continued to walk but Korra kept turning her back. It was starting to worry Rex that something was up with Korra. They both looked back ahead and saw a cute white dog, sitting on the road.

It barked at them and Korra walked up to it saying "Where'd you come from, little cutie" as she pet the dog. Rex bent down to the dog and petted it too. Korra then looked up and had worried face on her as saw herself again. Rex noticed this and looked in her direction, once again, seeing nothing. They both then saw the dog look at the stairs and growled and barked. Korra jumped up saying

"You see it too" as Korra looked at her own self.

Rex looked where she was looking and said "See what, exactly."

"That dog can see the image of myself. Like I said before. If the dog can see it, maybe I'm not going crazy."

"Then why can't I see it. How can a dog see it but not me" questioned Rex.

"I don't know" answered Korra.

Korra looked at herself and saw it disappear, then looked down and saw the dog running ahead of them and ran up the stairs. Then it turned around and barked at Rex and Korra.

"You want us to follow you" questioned Korra.

The dog barked some more and turned around and ran ahead of them. Korra shrugged her shoulders at Rex and said

"Alright. Let's see what we find" as Korra followed the dog.

"We're seriously following a dog" said Rex with disbelief in his voice.

"Yep" was all Korra said as she continued to follow the dog.

Rex just sighed, looking where Korra was running, and said "Yea. Ok" as he ran in the direction of Korra and the dog.

"So we're following dogs now, after something that I can't see" thought Rex as he was running alongside Korra. "Gotta admit. Not the weirdest thing I've seen or done" as both of the friends began to follow the tiny dog.

(**A/n: **Read and review. Until next time, Bye)


	18. An old friend

It was morning and Rex and Korra were still following the same dog. They ran up on top of a hill and when they got to the other side, they saw a swamp with many trees.

"Why did you bring us here" questioned Korra.

"More importantly, why are we still following this dog" complained Rex as they followed the dog throughout the night and he was just tired. As they got closer to the forest, they saw the dog turn into what looked like a little yellow imp, in Rex's eyes.

"It's you. You're that spirit from the from the Tree of Time Why didn't you tell me who you were" said Korra as Rex just watched the conversation between the two.

"Would you have followed me if you knew who I was" replied the little spirit. Korra looked at the spirit then back up at the sky and groaned "fair point. Why did you bring us here. What are we suppose to find here."

"If it's food you're trying to find for us here, forget it" said Rex, trying to lighten the mood but just got and annoyed look from Korra. He got the memo and just looked away.

"Not a what. But a who" said the spirit as it floated into the swamp.

"A who. We're in a swamp. The only thing that we'll find is a what. A dangerous what probably" said Rex. But as the spirit floated away, Korra screamed at it saying "no wait" as she followed the spirit. Rex saw her leave so quick and he followed suit.

Korra struggled her way through the vines and tried to follow the spirit. "Korra slow down" said Rex as he tried it catch up. Korra broke through the last vines and stumbled into a pond. When she stood up, she saw herself again. She got out of the pond and stood her ground saying "you're just in my mind, you're not real" said Korra.

But then the image threw a big fire ball at her and threw her pretty far and hit a tree and feel to the ground. Korra grunted in pain as she looked up and saw the image come out of the water and walk towards her. Korra threw water attacks at the image but it just kept dodging her attacks. Then threw some attacks at Korra. She dodged them all but got hit by a boulder and fell off a short cliff. The image kept attacking Korra and she turned and ran the other way and airbended her way up a tree.

The image looked up at Korra trying to escape and threw its chain around her ankle, as Korra clung to some vines as she felt the chain. She looked down and saw some kind of liquid surround the image and realized what it was. It was the poison that the Red Lotus used to kill her. The image then began to descend into the liquid, pulling Korra with it. Korra held onto for dear life trying not to go down. But the vines snapped one by one and she fell into the liquid. The liquid then began to wrap around her and pull her in. She held out her hand while screaming "help" as she was dragged into the poison.

_Timeskip_

Korra began to slowly open her eyes. She saw moonlight, shining through a hole in the ceiling. She slowly got up and groaned as she felt sore all over. She looked around but it was too dark for her to see.

"Feeling better" said a female voice. Korra directed her attention to the voice and saw two figures standing over a pot. But then one of the figures turned around in her direction and quickly got up. She was scared but then she heard a familiar voice. "Korra" said Rex as he ran over to her and threw his arms around her. Korra blushed at the gesture and grunted in pain as he was hugging her sore spots but just embraced his hug.

Then Rex rambled on, asking her questions "Oh my god. Are you ok. I found you passed out in the swamp. I didn't know if you were alive or dead or..."

"My what a chatty one he is" said the other voice. Korra looked at Rex and assured him he was ok but then asked

"What happened."

"Well, your boyfriend over there found you passed out in the swamp and he began freaking out, screaming for help and it was just getting annoying so I came by and decided to help you. Though I have to say, odd boy you have there. He feels so weird with all those little things in his body."

Korra then looked at her in surprise, then looked at Rex as he gave an unsure look, then back at the figure. "What do you mean, little things..."

"Don't worry, your boyfriend told me his story, while you were conked out. And I must say, quite an interesting story he has" as the lady chuckled as she continued to stir her pot, while Korra blushed at her "boyfriend" comment.

"But what exactly brought you two here" questioned the lady.

Korra looked at the lady and said "A spirit brought us here and said that I was suppose to find someone. Is that you" aid Korra.

"Beats me" said the lady as she tasted her soup. "But if your Avatar senses called you here, then you should probably listen to them."

"Wait you know me" said Korra as Rex let her go and walked over to her.

"We were good friends in your previous life" said the lady as Korra lit up the room with fire as the lady turned around and Korra was surprised at who the lady was.

"I don't believe it. Toph."

The lady chuckled and said "Nice to see you again, twinkle toes."

(**A/n: **Read and Review. Until next time, bye)


	19. Swamp Lessons

* * *

Morning rose in the swamps and Korra was talking to Toph while Rex sat back and watched.

"You've got to help me get back into avatar spirit. I keep getting my butt handed to me by losers and anyone else" said Korra.

"Listen when I was chief of police, I learned something on the field. The names change but the streets stay the same" said Toph in a grumpy voice.

"So you're saying everything that I've ever done has been pointless" said Korra looking in disbelief then continued in a grumpy voice saying "and I thought Beifong was tough."

"I'm the original Beifong" said Toph with pride.

Rex decided to step in since hearing those words ticked him off a little. "So are you going to help her or not, grandma" retorted Rex. Then he was flung into the air and landed on his back from Toph earthbending up in the air.

"You're snarky kid, but never call me old or grandma, metal man."

"Great nickname there" grunted Rex as he got up.

"As for the question at hand, I was going to soak my feet in mud for a few weeks, but it's sad to see you getting you butt handed to you. Alright I'll help" smiled Toph.

Korra looked at her with glee and stepped towards her saying "thank you" but ran into a wall as Toph said "you want to hug something, go hug a tree. We're here to work" she said cheekily

**_Timeskip_**

Rex was sitting on a big tree root as he watched Korra and Toph getting into fighting stances as he heard Toph say "Ok. Bring it". Korra charged at her throwing air strikes and Toph just dodged them. Then threw a big mudslide at Korra, knocking on her butt. She got up and a squirrel-frog land on her shoulder.

"Tell me what you did wrong" said Toph as she walked over.

"Well I was thinking...". "Exactly you were thinking. Go again" said Toph as she turned her back to Korra.

"Sheesh. I though Six and White Knight were tough" thought Rex as he watched the fight.

Korra got back up and threw her projectiles at Toph but she stilled dodged them. She charged at Toph again but Toph shuffled her feet and in turn the earth under Korra's feet and made her trip and then launched her into the air and landing in a puddle.

"Pathetic. Of all the avatars I've worked with, you're by far the worst. I know thats only one other avatar but still" said Toph as she walked away pulling a leech of Korra's elbow.

She then looked towards Rex and said "You're next, metal man." Rex looked down at Toph in surprise but smirked saying "you sure that's a wise decision. Aren't you afraid of breaking your hip, grandma" smirked Rex as he climbed down.

"I'll admit this kid. You've got spunk, kid. I admire that but let's how you fair up with the greatest earthbender of all" said Toph in pride. "Plus I'm curious of what those powers of yours can do."

"Very well then, but don't say I didn't warn you" said Rex.

Rex then formed his punk busters, causing Toph to raise an eye brow. He then jumped up, screaming "woohoo" and came crashing down towards Toph but the earthbender quickly moved away before he landed. He formed his slam cannon and loaded it with the earth and fired it at Toph. But Toph quickly held out her hand and held the earth, not even phasing her. "Not bad kid, but I believe you can do more. No holding back" as she threw rocks at him. Rex formed his Bad Axes and sliced through the rocks and charged at her but she dodged. She formed a wall and Rex broke through with his smack hands and tried to punch Toph but she sunk into the ground and Rex crashed into a tree, getting knocked out in the process.

Toph resurfaced and said "we have a winner. You know kid, you're the first person in years to give me a good fight" said Toph as she pulled him out of the wreckage. "Yo avatar. Your boyfriend over here is knocked out. Heal him so we can continue on."

Korra blushed at her words and retorded saying "he's not my boyfriend" defended Korra.

"Oh please. I can feel you guy's heartbeats when you're around each other. Just tell him the truth" said as she looked at Rex and then back at her saying "you're not going to find another man like him. Literally" as she began walking away.

Korra, still blushing, walked over to Rex and began healing him while thinking. "Do I like Rex like that. I mean, he funny, strong and has been a good friend to me. He's cocky sure but I'm no better" she continued thinking until Rex waking up broke her from her trance.

"So how did I do" said Rex as Korra helped him up. "You crashed into a tree and got knocked out" she said as they began following Toph.

* * *

"That felt bad" said Korra as they were walking threw the forest.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I had a great time, especially from your boyfriend here. Man I haven't had that good of a fight in ages."

Rex and Korra blushed at her words and said together "we're not dating."

"Oh for goodness sakes. That's it. I'm leaving you too alone and letting you talk to each other about how you feel about each other. Your heartbeats and twitching muscles are hurting me feet" she yelled as she began walking away.

Rex and Korra watched as she began walking away then looked at each other, still blushing. "Sooo" started Korra, trying to find the right words but figured they was no way out of this and just said "is what she saying true. Do you..." stuttered Korra "feel things towards me" blushed Korra as she looked away. Rex was feeling awkward but decided to be honest and said "yes. I do. And you". "Yea I guess" said Korra feeling embarrassed.

Surprised by this Korra asked "how long have you been feeling this way."

"I suppose since the day I met you. When I woke up and saw you for the first time, you had the most beautiful blue eyes. And as time went on I just grew more fond of you. I wanted to tell you after spending months with you but I didn't want to tell you cause you were going through so much I didn't to make you feel more pressured so I kept it from you. But what about you."

Korra thought long and hard and remembered when. "It was when you told me you were going to help me through me hardships. I was planning to give up but you came in and didn't quit on me. It was one of the most kindest things anyone's done for me. But I guess I was scared to be in another relationship since my last one flopped."

"With that Mako guy." Korra nodded in answer

Rex then grabbed Korra shoulders and said "I know we've been through a lot but we have each other and we've been friends for a long time now. And I'm not going to leave you alone Korra. I don't know what will happen in the future but you don't have to worry about it because we'll face it together. So what do you say. Let's find your powers, restore your name, and continue our future together. Relationship or not" said Rex but blushed at his last words.

All Korra did was smile at his words and said "I'd like that" as she hugged him as he did the same. But she looked up at Rex and said without hesitation "and as for relationship" she stood on her toes and kissed Rex, surprising him but he returned the favor. They parted ways and Korra said "I trust you to save me and care for me enough to be in a relationship." Rex just smiled at her but were interrupted by an old lady. "Finally you two lovebirds done" complained Toph. Rex put his arm around Korra and said "yes we are you old hag" snarked Rex as he was launched into the air but formed his wings and floated as he expected that to happen. "Great now let's get going" as she turned away.

"But there's still my problem. I feel like I'm out on style."

"Probably because of that metal in your system."

Korra was shocked by this and begged Toph to help her get it out.

They returned to the tree and Toph tried to bend it out of her but Korra kept crying in pain. Toph gave up and told Korra that she needs to do it herself.

**_Timeskip_**

Korra and Rex were walking to Toph near sunset and began making their way to the big tree in the swamp. Toph said "the roots of the bandangrove tree stretch out far and wide. You're problem is that you've been disconnected for a while. From those who love you and yourself." Korra hung her head knowing she was right but she felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Rex smiling as he said "not everyone."

Korra then kneeled down and felt the vines and began connecting through it. After a while she pulled back up and said "I can't believe it. It's Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo. They're here" as she jumped up and hugged Rex. He embraced her while Toph just said "good. Hopefully, they're here to take you home."

They then heard a growl from a distance and they saw a sky bison and three kids flying toward them as the three said "Korra".

Korra looked up and just cried as she saw the kids. They landed and they all hugged her as she did the same "We missed so much Korra" said Ikki

"I missed you guys too" said Korra as she released them. Jinora the spotted Rex beside her and said "Korra. Who's that"she said as Korra looked at Rex. oh right. Guys this is Rex. He's been traveling with me for a while. He's the one I've talked about in my letters. And is umm... my boyfriend" said Korra blushing as she held his hand.

Ikki just gasped and squealed like a little girl and began bombarding them with questions. Jinora shushed her and greeted Him saying "hello my name is Jinora. Thanks for looking out for her.

"Names Ikki and you two look great together."

"Can we move on from that please" yelled Rex.

"Names Meelo and I'm the man of this party." Rex just laughed at his cockiness. A cough could be heard from everyone and the kids saw an old lady.

"Right sorry. This is Meelo, Jinora, and Ikki. Aang and Kataras grandchildren."

"Your grandfather was a pain in my butt" complained Toph.

"Wait a second. Cranky, old, blind. You must be Toph" said Meelo

"Haha I like this one."

"Oh sure. I call you old, you throw me around but He calls you old and he gets off Scott-free.

"You can handle yourself, buster. I don't think he can" as she pointed at Meelo.

"Hey" was all Meelo said

Jinora then talked about how Korra needed to come back. Kuvira was taking over the earth kingdom and that the world needed the avatar. Korra wasn't sure that she could. But Rex put his hand on her shoulder and have her a reassuring look. Korra then knew what she had to do.

Everyone went back to Toph's hut and Korra was ready to get the poison out but Toph said "you got to do this by yourself." Korra nodded and began moving her arms but was strained by her memories of her last fight.

Rex walked over to her held her shoulders and said "that fight is over. Nothing is going to happen to you now. Let your fear go." Korra nodded and began again. She moved her arms back and forth and moved all the metal out of her as Toph contained it. "Well done, Korra" said Toph.

Korra then looked back up and her eyes flowed white, indicating that her avatar powers were back. Her eyes turned back to normal and felt much lighter after that. Rex then hugged her and said "the avatar is back and ready to kick some butt." Korra returned the hug and thanked Toph for her help.

Everyone climbed on top of the sky bison and began to fly off. Rex had to admit. He was excited about flying one of these bisons. "Goodbye Toph" said everyone as they began to fly off but Rex turned back smirking while saying "goodbye Toph. Have fun with your retirement" waited a while then said "grandma" he laughed as they team flew off

"That kid sure is one of a kind. I think he might just be the help the avatar needs. Now for some peace and quiet" as she walked about into her hut.

(**A/N: **Read and review. Stay safe. Don't forget to check out my Wattpad account. GeneratorRex20. Bye.)


End file.
